The invention relates to a safety catch, in particular for underwater guns or the like, comprising moveable means for locking the travel of a trigger for activation of means of firing a projectile element.
In particular, in underwater guns, the conventional safety mechanisms which lock the control travel of the trigger are produced such that activation or de-activation thereof must be checked visually by the user. They are disposed in the area of the trigger and/or the grip of the gun, and thus can only be checked by moving the weapon away from the ready-to-fire or aiming position, and by examining it.
This is a relatively dangerous disadvantage which is a potential source of accidents since, depending on the circumstances, having initially set the weapon with the safety catch activated or deactivated, the user can forget this manoeuvre and mistakenly be convinced that the safety catch is for example activated when it is not, and vice versa. In the first case, obviously it is possible to fire accidentally and in a random direction. In the second case on the other hand, either it is not possible to shoot the spear, or the safety catch is forced and damaged by means of violent action of the trigger, also giving rise to ejection of the spear.